Everything Has Changed
by luzagron
Summary: Que pasaria si encuentras al amor de tu vida rodeada de muertos vivientes
1. Conociendo a las perdedoras

Everything has changed

Que pasaría si encuentras el amor de tu vida rodeda de muertos vivientes

PAREJAS:faberry,Brittana,Jarley,Jori,Camren,Catrina,Cam,Delena,Bechloe,Sparia y hannily-en un futuro

HEYY MI NOMBRE ES LUZ Y BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUISE PONER A TODAS MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

PRIMER DIA-7 DIAS ANTES DE LA INFECCION

Escuela mickinley High

Un grupo de personas compuesta por 5 chicas hablaban de algo muy serio o eso parecía ya que tenían el ceño fruncido y se notaban que discutían por algo

o eso parecía del punto de vista de 5 chicas unas de las más populares las más bonitas y a las que más le tenían miedo si 5 chicas una rubia ,dos latinas , una completamente vestida de negro y una pelirroja miraban con atención y a escondidas a ese grupo de chicas

-San de que estarán hablando -Dijo la rubia con leve curiosidad y el ceño fruncido

SAN: Que se yo rubia tarada no leo los labios idiota-dijo una latina con mal humor y con los brazos cruzados ya que la habían obligado a venir pero ella no iba a admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban aquellas perdedoras-aparte porque tenemos que estar escondidas para saber de qué hablan estas perdedoras la obligamos y listo y si no nos dicen nada les mandamos toda la semana slushies dijo esta como si nada

-tenes razón yo las puedo obligar a decirnos porque están actuando tan raro-dijo la goth con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

-NO!-grito la otra media-latina

Todas la miraron raro

-Porque no sel?-dijo la pelirroja con una ceja levantada

SEL:emm este porque. dijo nerviosa-porque así no nos van a decir nada no se acuerdan son las chicas que cuando las insultamos o le tiramos un slushie solo se ríen ehh no nos van a decir nada dijo decidida

-Ahí tenes razón ... y si nos acercamos un poquito más y vemos si podemos escuchar algo ?

SEL:Uff menos mal que se la creyeron yo y mis impulsos- penso selena

SAN: Sos tarada Quinn o la tintura te hizo mal ? si nos acercamos más se van a dar cuenta rubia idiota dijo enojada

Quinn: Bueno santana es una idea ya que parece que yo soy la unica que piensa acá dijo enojada con el ceño fruncido

-Eh pensas Quinn no lo sabia-dijo con burla

Quinn:Callate JADE!

-No puede ser un dia que no peleen ?

NO! gritaron las dos

-Uff suspiro enojada

Sel:callense miren ahi se van dijo apuntandolas

-NAH encerio sel pens que se quedaban dijo esta con sarcasmo y burla

SEL:callate chloe! SON UNAS PESADAS LAS CUATRO! grito esta

SAN: pero yo no hise anda dijo confundida

SEL: IGUAL! ME VOY CON LAUREN PUDRANSEN dijo mientras se iva

Jade:parece que la pequeña latina se enojo dijo despues qu la perdieron de vista

San:nah encerio jade no lo sabia

JADE:callate! grito furiosa

San:Obligame dijo haciendole frente

pARECIA QUE SE VENIA UNA GRAN PELEA MIENTRAS JADE SACABA SUS TIJERAS SANTANA SE PONIA EN SU MEJOR POSE DE PERRA Y PREPARABA SUS INSULTOS

Q-C:BASTA! dijieron poniendose entre medio de ellas Quinn agarraba a santana y Chloe a Jade

CHLOE:vamos a clase jade dijo tirandole del brazo

Jade:SOLTAME ASI LA MATO SE ESCUCHO pero la pelirroja siguio tirandole del brazo

CHLOE:vamos que llegamos tarde

Quinn y Santana las perdieron de vista

Quinn:vamos a clase san

SAN:buenoo dijo san aburrida

Eso era todos los días jade y santana siempre peleaban hasta como la cosa más simple como de quien se sienta del lado de la pared o porque alguna de las dos no le prestaba algo a la otra o sino de quien esta primera en la fila para agarrar sus del almuerzos etc la personalidad de las dos chocaban ya que tenían el mismo carácter las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a las peleas de ellas por eso intervenían sin miedo a que alguna de ellas salga herida..

Unas horas más tarde una chica morena de baja estatura corría tratando de alcanzar a una rubia más o menos de la misma estatura

-Hey Demii! grito está logrando que la rubia parara y se diera vuelta

Demi:hey Rach que pasa? dijo con una sonrisa que te alegraba el diá

Rach: está todo listo? dijo seria

la rubia inmediatamente borro su sonrisa y la reemplazo con una cara seria

Demi:si Rach pero todavía no sabemos cuándo va a llegar acá ahí que estar atentas

Rach: mierda esto es tan dificil porque mierda tuvimos que ser nosotras las que tenemos que hacer esta idiotez dijo enojada

Demi: uff no lo se yo solo queria ser una chica normal con una gran carrera de cantante y tal vez de actuación dijo esta triste

Rach: perdoname demz es que esto me pasa mejor vamos a comer si? dijo con una media sonrisa

Demi: nah no importa vamos a comer que estoy muerta de hambre dijo sobándose la panza y con una sonrisa fingida

EN EL COMEDOR DEL MICKINLEY

-EYY chicass vengann dijo una morocha con una sonrisa mientras agitaba las manos

Demi: estas tan feliz estas de vernos cami? dijo con una sonrisa

Camila: SIPII dijo esta riendo

-HELLO GIRLS dijo una chica morcha con piercing en la nariz y oreja acompañada de tres chicas mas

-Hola nenas dijo una de las chicas que estaba al lado de la morocha

-Holiss-dijo la otra

-Hi-dijo la tercera

Rach: becca,tori,Spencer,carly que me trajeron para comer dijo burlándose

Tori: Nada anda a buscarte vos la comida dijo sacándole la lengua

Becca: bueno nose ustedes chicas pero yo voy a comer

Spencer: que raro dijo haciendo una mueca

-Hello bitches dijo una chica latina llegando a la mesa y sentandose

Carly:HOLIS TRI

Hola-hi dijeron las demas

Becca:HOSDLA

TRINA:uu becca no hables con la boca llenna dijo riéndose toma Rach te traje esto porque sos tan floja para ir a buscar tu propia comida que aca tu amiguita dijo señalándose s preocupa por vos y te trajo esto

Rach:aww gracias trii dijo agarrando su emparedado

becca solo se encogio de hombros

-Ya empezaron a comer sin nosotras dijieron dos chicas haciendo un puchero adorable

DEMI:no chicas solo becca dijo mirando a la pronunciada

CARLY:eyy marley trajiste lo que te pedimos dijo preguntandole a una de las recien llegada

MARLEY:sipi lo deje en el auto de BRITT ya que ella me trajo porque mi coche esta en el taller

BRITT:ciertouuu

CARLY:oki doki

DEMI:bueno chicas dijo y todas la miraron hoy despues de la escuela a mi casa ok ? pregunto pero antes de que puedieran responder toco el timbre asi que todas se fueron por distintos caminos directo a sus clases

-SAN.. SAN ..SANN -dijo una morocha

SAN: QUE QUERES ARIA ? DIJO ESTA RODANDO LOS OJOS

ARIA: y al final pudieron averiguar de que porque las perdedoras andan mas raras de costumbre

SAN:no nada dijo y ahora me dejas seguir ignorando la clase por favor dijo esta con sarcasmo

ARIA:buenoo te dejo seguir ignorando la clase dijo haciendole burla con una sonrisa

SANTANA la fulmino con la mirada y se dio vuelta

Era la clase de español y ahi estaban todos los del club glee incluido las perdedoras osea berry ,lovato hastings,rose,una de las vegas,mitchell ,shay y ...pierce soltando un suspiro no sabia que tenia esa rubia pero le encantaba ella sabia que estaba mal que le gustase una chica y menos pierce osea su estatus social su abuela y todos sus amigos que pensarían de ella

POV SPENCER

-uff ya toco el timbre dijo esta soltando un suspiro y ahora al glee club con las chicas y ... Aria uff nose qu me pasa pero ella me hace sentir muchas cosas pero se que ella no me va a dar ni la hora yo solo soy una Nerd,una perdedora y ella es la mas bonita, la mas popularr uff pensando y a la vez soltando un suspiro

Rach:vamos spence

-cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya el aula estaba vacia y solo sus amigas estaban esperandola no puedo vitar sonreir ella amaba a esas chicas ademas de compartir un secreto sabia que podia contar con ellas en las buenas y el las malas penso con una gran sonrisa

Spencer:ahi voy dijo guardando rapidamente sus cosas-listoo vamoss que llegamos tarde llendo a la puerta encontrandose con las chicas aquí estoy dijo ella con una sonrisa

fin POV SPENCER

Demi:Vamos que llegamos tarde dijo gritando haciendo que empezaran a correr riendo y saltando unas chicas de 17 años bueno y otra de 18(trina) era normal para ellas

POV SELENA

el señor schue estaba empzando hablar de las seccionales y que teniamos qu hacer nuestro mayo esfuerzo y blablabla ella realmente no le estaba prestandoa tencion solo estaba pensando porque demi y las otras que no recordaba su nombre no habian llegado pensaba con el seño fruncido y cuando se quizo dar cuenta unas 10 chicas entraban corriendo agitadas pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde pero selena solo miraba fijamnete a demi cuando demi se da cuenta que selena la miraba esta corre la mirada un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas

FIN POV SELENA

: no ahi problemas chicas pasen sientense las chicas directamente fueron a sus lugares-Bueno como iva diciendo el miércoles sera las audiciones para el solo de las nacionales asi que atentos

dijo levantando la mano

Mrs:Schue:si demi dijo mirandola

Demi :osea que tenemos un dia para practican nuestro solo dijo con el ceño fruncido

:si asi que ensayen todo lo qu puedan que las seccionales estan a la vuelta de la esquina

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos preguntando que cancion ivan a cantar y que ropa ivan a usar

1 HORA DESPUES

sono el timbre

:bueno chicos vayan a sus casas ensayen lo que puedan y el miercoles la gran audicion nos vemos cuidense chicos

Britt:Noah,blaine,artie,sam ,ryder,andre pueden ir a la casa de demi ahora? pregunto seria

los chicos entendieron esa mirada y rapidamente puck hablo

PUCK:si claro rubia nos vemos alla

blaine,ryder,artie y andre asintiero rapidamente con la cabeza

BRITT:sonrio bueno nos vemos alla dijo y se fue

EN EL APARCAMIENTO DEL MICKINLEY

Demi:buenoss chicos y chicas dijo mirando a todos- nos vemos en mi casa- dijo llendo a su auto un Kia k9

-Cada uno se fue a sus autos excepto marley qe se iva con brittany


	2. conociendo a las populares

Pov Quinn

_Después de la dichosa pelea entre san y jade lleve a san a clase que compartimos juntas "historia" que aburrida clase con la señora parkinson uff que vieja mas aburrida y mas horrible quien ser humano tiene tantas arrugas eww bueno en esta clase los del glee club estaba San, Yo y Rachel esa enana con esas infartantes piernas hacen excitar a cualquiera… espera QUE? De donde salieron esos pensamientos joder Quinn necesitas comida si eso no desayunaste y estas diciendo idioteces _

_Uff justo toca el timbre hora de comer –dice levantándose _

_San: oye Barbie –dijo caminando por los pasillos al comedor_

_Quinn: que queres lopez-dijo rodando los ojos _

_San: habran averiguado las chicas porque la segunda parte del grupito ese –dijo refiriéndose a las chicas que habían estado actúan raro?_

_Quinn:no ahora le preguntamos lopez dijo _

_En el comedor una rubia y una morocha estaban sentada esperando a las demás_

_-Heyy como les fue- pregunto una rubia de baja estatura_

_San:justo le estábamos por preguntar Sammm dijo aburrida sentándose junto con Quinn_

_-yy averiguaron algo dijo la morocha de ojos azules_

_Quinn:nop nada y ustedes lauren? Dijo _

_Lauren:nahh nada Carly,Marley,Camila,Trina y Spencer son muy cuidadosas algo grande traman dijo mirando la mesa donde estaban sentadas_

_-Holas dijo Chloe tomando asiento _

_-Hola dijo sin importancia jade tomando asiento junto a lauren_

_Hola dijeron Lauren,Santana,Sam y Quinn_

_-Que onda people dijo una rubia de baja estatura con el uniforme de las cheerios_

_ Hmm dijieron todas_

_Hi-dijo Selena_

_Que una morocha con algunas puntas azules en el pelo_

_Holiss-dijo una pelirroja con mucho entusiasmo_

_Selena,Aria,Cat-dijieron todas aburridas_

_Selena:yy averiguaron algo dijo mirando a Lauren,Cat,Aria,Kitty y a Sam _

_Sam:Ñaaa dijo comiendo un emparedado_

_Cat:mi hermano una vez actuo raro y despues vino la policía y el salio huyendo dijo_

_Todas la miraron pero no le dieron importancia eso era todos los días_

_Lauren:capaz que las niñas buenas escapan de la policía _

_Sam:ñaa no son muy malas para hacer algo como eso aparte no se andan escondiendo _

_UFF dijieron todas era tan difícil _

_Pero se preguntaran porque si las odian porque se preocupan por ellas se lo contestaren :ellas ni siquiera saben porque a veces dicen que no quieren que sean mas raras porque se les puede contagiar otras veces dicen que están aburrida o sino cambian el tema pero la que dio la idea d hacer esto fue la idea de la señorita Selena Gomez si de ella nadie sabe porque dio la idea y ella no contesta ninguna de sus preguntas volviendo con las chicas estan en el estacionamiento llendo cada una a su casa_

_EN L ESTACIONAMIENTO_

_San: bueno perras esta sexy latina se va no me extrañen dijo llendo a su auto un Ford mustang shelby y llendose sin antes hacer una seña grosera a las chicas_

_A lo que todas rodaron los ojos_

_Lauren: bueno yo también me voy dijo entrando a su auto un Ford fusión 2012 rojo-Chauu dijo llendose _

_Sam: se yo también nos vemos dijo abriendo su auto un Ford fusión azul –bye dijo llendose_

_Jade:nos vemos dijo secamente entrando a su auto un mustang clásico negro_

_Quinn: humm buno adiós chicas vamos cat te alcanzo a tu casa dijo subiendo a su auto un audi r8 spyder rojo _

_Cat: adiós chicas dijo agitando la mano rápidamente subiendo al auto_

_Selena:bueno ladies yo también me voy chloe me alcanzas mi auto esta en el taller porfii dijo haciendo un puchero_

_Chloe:si dale vamos dijo –chau chicas nos vemos mañana dijo con una sonrisa llendo a su auto un audi a3 sedan blanco_

_Kitty :bueno aria nos vemos mañana estooy tan cansadaa dijo dramáticamente _

_Aria:riéndose bueno nos vemos mañana dijo llendo a su auto un focus rs_

_Kitty adiós llendose con su auto un Ford fiesta rojo _

_Bueno ese era el dia que las chicas habían pasado espiando teniendo pensamientos extraños,peliandose como era costumbre terminando el dia cansadas lo que ellas no sabían que tenían las vidas contadas algo catastrófico no sabían que les quedaban solo unos días normales algo iba a cambiar sus vidas_

* * *

Hola como estan bueno aca el segundo capitulo no soy muuy buena en esto asi que cualquier error que tenga el capitulo digamenlo acepto tambien cualquier idea les agradeceria mucho bueno espero que lo disfruten nos vemos :D


End file.
